Treasure Trove of Darkness
by Pelvicthruster91
Summary: Hiyori confessed her love to Aomine in middle school, to which he laughed it off by calling her fat because of her quite obvious weight size. Heartbroken, Hiyori works her but off for high school, Touou academy, where she becomes the school's coach. Unknowing of who she is, Aomine gets his flirt on and makes the moves on the new coach, who he doesn't recognize as the girl he broke.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Poison**

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the new story! I know this looks like a hefty read but I was going for something different. Something new, I guess. I promise that the next chapters to come won't be paragraph after paragraph since many aren't into that. And I understand that Aomine is a bit OOC here. Mind you just this chapter. I just assumed that he'd be a little different from his usual self on his first day of high school, but then reverting back to himself after the buzz because of the drag of it all Hope you guys enjoy? Haha. .-.-**

Walking into the kitchen as to what could be left to call a "home", I brush past my elder sister who begins to dig around the old, tarnished fridge. Searching to feed her frail body. But there was nothing. There was rarely ever anything in this house to eat. Everything earned went to cheap liquor and cigarettes. Now and then my sister and I were rewarded with some money. By that, I meant a few dollars. But I never took it.

The money given by my mother and father was tainted. Stained with artificial love, resentment towards my unfulfilling life that consisted of going to school. Learning in hopes of giving myself a name and story one day. Something my parents both hated. If I was gone, then less money would be wasted on my studies, more money for them to drain. I was told constantly by my sister of eighteen that they'd be better off without my cold, nagging attitude.

I knew she was joking. She loved me. My parents did. Even though neither have ever told me. But I got the message now and then with the occasional birthday cards. I didn't mind if they forgot either. I was fine with my life. I enjoyed the isolation from them. From everyone, really. The less talking, the less times I'd come across people who I would end up hating. Even worse, people I'd end up loving.

I have nothing because I choose not to love, get caught up in the guilty pleasures of life. People ask me occasionally what happened to my old self. I shrug my shoulders in response as I say, "_That was the new me. This is the old me._" I used to be happy. Somebody that mattered. Now? Now I could care less if anyone even spoke to me. All of this over love. Something so easy to believe in, yet so hard to do. Something so easy to give into yet, yet so hard to let go of.

Love was poison. A spell. And I refused to ever fall into the trap. Not after that one day. The one day that I am constantly reminded of as I stare at myself in the mirror, fully undressed. My stretch marks mocking me. A reminder that they were the reason why I couldn't love. Why I wouldn't let anyone love me. Why I would die alone with a cold heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The buzzer goes off, echoing throughout the jam packed gymnasium of Teiko Middle school. Our team had just won their sixth game in a row with ease. As the visiting team begins to pack in unease over their lost, Teiko's basketball team remains on the court, celebrating over another consecutive win. I stand quietly off into the side, as my large group of friends stay behind me for moral support. Or, the friends I had made them out to be that, that is.

"Go on, Hiyori-chan. Aomine-kun's waiting for you!" giggles one of my friends, as they all suddenly begin to push my larger body towards the open floor before me.

"W-What if he doesn't like me?" I ask back meekly, as I try to turn for some reassurance.

"Don't worry, Hiyori-chan. Aomine-kun told me that he _really _wants to go out with you. What's the harm in telling him that you like him too?"

"Yeah, Hiyori-chan! Imagine, you and Aomine-kun walking home together holding hands!" says another of my friends, as she places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turn around, looking into all of their eyes', envying their thin physiques. Maybe this would be easier if I had their- What am I thinking? Aomine-kun likes how I am, after all. I shouldn't be questioning it since my friends are telling me that he likes me. They would never lie to me, right?

Smiling widely at them all, I tell them to wish me good luck. Giving me a thumbs up and smiles in return, they push me forward as I begin to walk towards Aomine-kun and the rest of the players, my heart beating profoundly as I walk to confess to the one boy who I could most likely see myself being with.

Although he did mooch off of me in math and copy my homework, the conversations we had, albeit small and boring, sent my heart and mind off the charts. I loved him. His humour, his caring nature towards his team mates and Momoi Satsuki. Oh how I envied her. Everything about him was lovable. Everything.

But little did I know was that my friends behind me were smirking and laughing for much more darker reasons to come.

With each step I take, an audible thud shakes the floor as I continue to approach the group. Growing slightly self conscious of the loud noises I was making, I try to make my footsteps discrete. By the time I approach Aomine-kun, I'm breathing much more loudly than usual.

"Oh, it's you., The girl from math class," states Aomine-kun, as he points to me with a small, victorious smile. _The girl from math class. _Why was he talking like he didn't remember my name? My friends told me that he constantly talked about me in his other classes.

"Y-Yeah! Igarashi Hiyori?"

"Ugh…oh yeah! What's up? Did you watch the game?"

"I-I did. You guys were amazing, as usual. Especially that hook in the last quarter. Amazing," I splurge out, as I close my eyes in recollection, remembering how Aomine-kun had caught Kuroko-kun's pass, running past everyone on the court as he easily hooked the ball in with no effort.

"Know a lot about basketball, huh?"

"P-Please. It's bare-"

"Aomine-kun! Come on!"

Aomine-kun looks over his shoulder as I watch small, glistening beads of sweat begin to roll down the nape of his neck, dripping onto his white and cerulean coloured uniform.

"Sorry, Hiyoko. I have-"

"I-It's Hiyori."

"Oh, yeah. I have to go. See ya' in math!"

With that, Aomine-kun begins to turn and run, catching up to the blonde haired team mate as he ushers for Aomine-kun to hurry up. Stunned, I hear my friends behind me tell me to chase him. To tell him. That it was now or never.

Growing encouraged by their words, I run behind Aomine-kun, but I found that I had easily become out of breath. Halting, I call out his name instead. Stopping himself, Aomine-kun turns around to stare at me.

Swallowing the large lump in my throat and ignoring the aching pain in my chest. I tell him. I tell him everything that I could only feel for him. Everything that was inside me. Love. I had never know how to hate someone. How to act cold and conniving like most people. I didn't know how people did it. But after that day, I did. I learned with ease as to how easy it was to turn off my emotions and live life by myself.

"I love you! So…so much!"

That was what I had said. Now that I thought about it, my confession could have been done without the last bit.

The gymnasium grows silent, as trailing students stop to stare at the overly sized girl in the middle of the gymnasium and one of the schools' heartthrobs. It was a soap opera if anything else for them.

And that's when I had realized it. When my so called friends had begun to laugh loudly amongst themselves behind me, and soon enough, most of the school. Looking around in confusion, I look up to the boy I loved to help me. To tell me that I wasn't crazy for loving him. For him loving me back. But instead, I am left broken heart. Not just that, but everything about me becomes unbroken, as I kick away the pieces, not ever wanting to be fixed. To return to that heart wrenching feeling. Feeling of pain, remorse, anger. The feeling of love.

"Is this a joke? Sorry, Hinata. But yer' not exactly the prettiest looking girl. I mean, you weigh more than me, right?" he says casually, as he begins to laugh while scratching his head in thought.

Not bothering to correct him on my name, I turn around solemnly, towards my _friends_.

"I can't believe you told him!"

"Did you actually think he liked a fatty like you?!"

"Don't make her too angry. She might sit on you!"

Taunt after taunt was thrown at me, whipping against my back into the wound I had made myself for Aomine-kun. The wound he had gouged out further by his demeaning words.

I exited the gym. That day I walked away from many things. Love, myself and a chance at happiness. Ever since then I didn't believe that I deserved any of it. Anything good because when I genuinely tried to make friends, tried to be happy and joke around, that lingering pain of that one day comes back to mind. I was so self conscious of the people around me that I began to think that new ones before me were the same, conniving, lying cheats that I had considered my friends to be back at Teiko. I had realized that trying to make friends was futile. I didn't want any. I didn't need any.

From that day on, I struggled greatly to get my almost 200 pound body of muscle and fat down to nearly half that size. And I did. After tear after tear, profanity after profanity, I did. I changed myself. Not only my physical, but mental attitude as well. But, unfortunately for myself, I should've realized how unhealthy I was form a sooner age. My doctor would always tell me that if I didn't change now, diabetes would catch up to me quicker than I would expect.

I listened to him. And took action. But I was too late. During my last year of middle, I had developed type 2 diabetes. Something my parents weren't too happy about. My medical bills went up with the new insulin and meters that I suddenly needed. My parents began to fight a lot, blaming the other for my cause. My mother had told my father that she had never intended to have a fat child. Which then my father went on to compare myself to my elder sister. She was healthy, beautiful and their first child. Their precious gem. I was chopped liver, basically. Who cares what happened to me? They did have another, healthy child to love.

After my transformation was when I had changed into what I was now. My family told me constantly that they liked me better before. But I knew that it wasn't true. They didn't like me then nor did they now.

Now here I was. Healthy, somewhat attractive, yet a very ugly, dark personality. Today was my first day of high school. The start of trying to pretend that I actually liked these people.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where are you off- Wow, wow. My little sister for once manages to look pretty good," says my sister, as she begins to chug the milk straight out of the carton. I look up at her quietly, noticing a little bit of the white, creamy liquid running down her chin. Zipping up my school bag, I tell her that I was off to school, unlike some other people.

"I'm going to ignore that little jab right there. I mean, why so early?"

Brushing past her I pick up my watch from the dirty, grimy counter that hadn't been cleaned or washed in a while. Strapping it securely around my wrist, I exit the kitchen as I walk to the doorway, slipping on my white shoes.

"I thought I told you. I'm the new coach of Touou's basketball-"

"Still think you should've went to Rakuzan."

"…team. I need to arrive early to meet with the manager."

"Manager? Is he cute?"

Opening the door, the door knob suddenly unhinges as I stare at it blankly in my grasp. Throwing it behind my shoulder, I hear the shriek of my sister as she successfully catches the rusty sphere.

"I'm off to school. You should make yourself useful while I'm gone and repair the-"

Dodging the broken door knob that comes flying my way, I look out the door as I watch it roll onto the street, spinning in a circle before coming to a halt.

"The hell was that you little-"

Climbing down the stairs with my hand on my black and red bag, I suddenly stop as I remembered there was one more thing I had to tell my sister. Turning around, I stare at the empty milk carton in her hand and then back up at her annoyed, gruesome face. Biting my tongue for my own goodness, I walk to school in silence. I believe it was best to not tell her that the milk was long over due it's date.

XxXxXxXxX

Sitting on the bench in the new gym of Touou, I begin to go through my clipboard as Momoi, the manager of the team, stands awkwardly beside me. She tries to make small talk, and I can tell that she genuinely wants to get to know me, but I find that talking to her gives me a weird feeling. Something along the lines of happiness. Content. Something I didn't want. So I try to make the answers to her questions as small as possible.

"So, what middle school did you-"

"Will they be here soon?" I quickly ask, as I began to tap my clipboard with a bored expression. If I had known that these two would be attending Touou than I would've filled out the forms for Rakuzan, my sister's school.

"Oh! Y-yes. They should be walk-"

Not bothering to look up, I can tell the prospects have arrived due to the sudden clamber of noise and obnoxious laughing. Sighing in annoyance, Momoi on my behalf tells the boys to try to calm down as she begins to notice my ragged breathing.

Standing up from my relaxed position, I grab the black whistle from around my neck, holding it up to my plump, wet lips as I blow all my breath into it.

Immediately everyone stops talking, their eyes on me as they give me incredulous looks.

"What's the idea, coach?" one of them asks.

Shrugging my shoulders, I tell them all to remain quiet until I'm done with the role call. And that if anyone dare interrupt me I'd send them outside for laps. I had no problem with the saying "_No pain. No gain." _My mantra as I had tried to desperately get into shape.

Momoi stands obediently by my side. I'm not sure why. It only took one person to read out a list of names.

"Aomine Daiki?" I call out, knowing fully aware that he was not yet present in the gym. Meaning he was tardy. Meaning that I officially hated him even more. I despised people who weren't punctual and wasted others' valuable time. Especially my valuable time.

"Aomine Daiki?" I yell out once again, looking around the boys. They all look around each other, some with fear. I watch it in their eyes as they stare at me with nothing but the sensual, uneasy feeling.

Placing an "x" by his name, I hear Momoi whisper beside me that he'd be here.

"Then how come I don't see him?"

"He's late. He woke up late this-"

"Yo!" yells an obnoxious voice, as the gym doors smack open, a loud, thundering sound echoing as they mercilessly swing open.

"Sakurai-"

The pencil in my fingertips begins to falter under pressure as Aomine begins to talk amongst the boys. Interrupting me.

"Ya' should've seen the game! Bunch of amateurs yet they-"

Tapping my foot in irritancy, I can tell that Momoi beside me begins to worry. "A-Aomine-kun. Please be quiet until-"

"Come on, Satsuki. It was the story I was telling you about last night!"

Sighing, I figure that this was the end of his pointless rambling. So I start the next name over again.

"Sakurai-"

"And then the guy goes in for a dunk but-"

"Aomine Daiki, is it?" I ask slyly, as I tap my pencil delicately onto my clipboard. The boys grow quiet as they suddenly see the dangerous glint in my grey eyes.

"Yeah?" perks up Aomine, as he suddenly realizes that there was someone else standing besides Momoi. I didn't understand. I wasn't hard to miss. We were the same height after all.

"Is there a reason as to why you find it necessary to cause a disruption while I'm-"

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's just hurry up and get this over with," he says tiredly, as he drapes his large, tanned arm over a frightened, much smaller boy in comparison.

The pencil in my hand suddenly snaps in half. Sweetheart? Sweetheart? Well, I suppose it was time to show him that I was anything but that.

"Four laps. Come back as well when you're ready to apologize," I say causally, as I begin to make a few notes on my clipboard. The boys begin to howl in response. Apparently the new coach meant business. And did I ever.

Silence remains in the gym after as I realize that Aomine had made no movement towards the door.

"What are you standing there for? Are you waiting for your team mates to hold your hand and guide you to the door? Last time I recalled this is high school. Not playschool. Your laps await you."

Aomine suddenly begins to look around, as if wondering who was getting told off like that. As if clueing in, he points to himself with a dumbfounded look.

"Me?"

Rolling my eyes, I rub the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Yes. This was my breaking point. Looking towards an unknowing Momoi, I tell her to pass me a ball from the pile of them beside her. Running quickly, she grabs one tightly as I notice her hands beginning to shake. Handing me the ball, I take it delicately as I thank her kindly with a smile.

Something I did mostly out of mock than sincerity. Giving her my clipboard, she holds it tightly against her chest as she stares at Aomine, mouthing something towards him. Something of a warning. But Aomine smirks in response as he signals to Momoi that I was "cuckoo".

Twirling the ball in curiosity between my fingers, I feel the texture. It's small, yet noticeable bumps for grip. The horrid smell that radiates off of the orange sphere.

And as if a switch being turned on, I nail it into Aomine's stupid looking face as he stumbles back into our third year and captain, Imayoshi. Or at least I try to. He instead swiftly dodges, making me even more agitated.

"YOU IMBICILE! GET OFF OF MY COURT BEFORE I-"

Aomine has no time to hear the other half of my threat as he has already bolted out of the door, leaving it swinging softly behind him.

"Now. Where I was? Yes, Sakurai Ryou?"

"S-Sorry! I'm here!" chokes out a small, simple looking boy. The one who had been used as a post for relaxation by Aomine.

Smiling down at my clipboard, I check off his name with a smiley face drawn beside it. Something told me that I'd get along with the boy. And something also told me Aomine was by knows intending to do his laps because when he ran out, he ran towards the right. The track was on the left.

I didn't want to be sure, but a nagging feeling told me that Aomine had been restraining himself, seeing how it was the first day of school and all. Had it been any other die he wouldn't of gone down with such a easy loss. I knew that I hadn't seen the true Aomine yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unfolded Masks**

Sitting quietly by myself as I wait for everyone else to walk into math class, I pull out my old, tattered sketchbook that I had carried by my side since the start of middle school. It was full of little, small doodles that ranged from your standard to flower, to something more intricate, like a landscape portrait of a wedding venue. Although I had no intention to tie the knot, I always dreamt of a wedding just like any other girl. The overly exuberant dress, the judgmental, drunk guests and that one song. The one that would play unconsciously in the back of your mind for the rest of your life as you spend the unseen future with _him._ Every detail, colour, design. I had it planned out. Except, a bride and groom were lacking. And most importantly, love.

After the first practice today, I had managed to find weaknesses and strengths within each player. Like how Sakurai managed to do well, surpassingly enough, under pressure. He had the power within himself to match his opponent's shots if he really wanted it. His confidence needed a large boost in order to achieve those means.

Wakamatsu. Yes, the very large man who fitted well with an even grander personality. His rebounds and agility as a center was remarkable. Watching him play at some points, dare I say this, I had caught glimpses of potential captain material within him. A good candidate for the position seeing as how this was the last year for Imayoshi and Susa. It's that ill-mannered temper of his that needed controlling. If he could keep it on a leash, he was golden.

And then, there was Imayoshi, the captain and figurehead of the boys. He was to be well respected was what I noted from watching him play. Other than that, I could tell from his performance as to why he had gained the title. Albeit his personality seemed a little off at times, his plays, his defense, offense, he could turn both on like a switch. He had a lot more tricks up his sleeves that made me waiting for next practice, embarrassingly enough.

Amd then there was the problem child of this little family that was based on selfishness. Yes, selfishness. Watching them play and interact, I could immediately tell by their body language that it was each man for themselves on the court. Oddly enough, it somehow worked. But the idea of it all made me uneasy as to how they could play so…so blindly, so to speak.

Aomine had never returned back to the gymnasium after I had sent him out. I suppose it was understandable. An apology from a man was a massive blow to his ego from what I had noted. I wasn't angry or enraged. More happy than anything that he had decided to not come back. Seeing him as little as possible would do us both good in my opinion.

After practice Momoi had apologized on his behalf, and so did Imayoshi. All I could do was shrug my shoulders in response. I mean, what could I tell them?

Now here I was, sitting perfectly docile in the front of the class as I tapped the edge of my pencil against the cover of my book. Staring down at the blank, ghostly page, I think about what to draw.

Math was my best subject. Everything came o easy to me, like it was all a huge puzzle that needed to be fixed. And I was great at puzzles.

I had tried to get into the senior class of advanced mathematics, but they no longer offered the course because of how few were willing to take it. So I had opted for senior math instead, but the teacher was concerned that a first year secluded in a room with a class of seniors wouldn't exactly make for a welcoming environment for myself. Trying to protest and persuade her, she declined. Instead, she told me that if I took a final exam for this years math class from a previous year, that she could get me into a class to act as student tutor.

Hesitantly I had agreed and took the text. Scoring perfect on it, I was placed into a class to act as a tutor. Now this was good and bad. Good that I didn't have to sit through boring lessons of material that I already knew how to do it. Bad because I now had to talk, and help a bunch of student's my age that didn't know anything about what they were doing.

All I knew that this was the one class where I'd have to maintain some composure.

So, like all my classes, I chose the desk right up front, because to others, it was the most unappealing. Meaning, I'd sometimes find no one to be sitting around myself meaning that I was left to my peace and quiet.

XxXxXxX

"Hiyori?" calls out a light, gentle voice. Looking up from my red, auburn bangs, I find the teacher to be staring down at me, a smile to her lips.

Trying to muster one back out of common courtesy, I ask if there was anything she needed.

"As a matter of fact, there is. It seems you haven't noticed but there is a student who-"

"Needs my help," I finish, as I push out of my chair, grabbing a pencil and piece of paper.

She nods her head politely, as she tells me that he is sitting in the last row, by the window in the back.

Looking around the class, I watch the struggling boy in the corner as he begins to tug at his hair irritably. Oh, Sakurai was in this class.

Thanking her for telling me, I walk across the classroom quietly, no one taking notice of my presence because they were all trying to work on, in their cases, hard problems. Since the desk besides Sakurai was vacant, I pushed it right up against his and plopped down before the stressed and frightened boy.

Taking a peak at his notebook, Sakurai was on the fourth out of the seven. Good. At least he had some clue as to what he was doing.

"C-Coach," he stammers out helplessly, as the brim of his eyes begin to water.

"Would you like some help?"

Nodding his head furiously, he begins to explain how he was doing all the work right, but yet when he punched it into the calculator he was getting something very different. Double checking his work, I found that he understood the material quite well, actually. Quickly doing the calculation on my calculator, the answer comes out correct. Grabbing his next, I do the exact same equation, but it comes out completely different.

"This is…" I trail off questioningly, as I begin to inspect both his and my calculator. They were the same brand. Newly new. But, what was-

Ah, that was it. Sighing in annoyance, I begin to point out that his calculator had been changed into the RAD mode out of mistake. Changing it back to the Degree mode for him, he begins to thank me graciously as he hugs the side of my body out of happiness.

The pounding in my heart from before begins to slow down, skipping a few beats as I feel Sakurai's comforting touch, his warm body against mine. The smell of his hair as it lightly grazes the bottom of my nose. It had been so long since I'd been hugged.

For a moment, my hands begin to twitch uncomfortably as my body does not want to comply to my mind. They begin to reach towards Sakurai's body, about to hold him tighter into me. To feel more of his comforting, happy aura around my dark, dim world. My salvation to my empty heart.

But then suddenly my red, wavy hair whips madly in front of my face as I watch my former self escape from my grasp, disappearing as if it had never been there before.

Whoever had roughly pulled my chair away from Sakurai had begun to inhumanly turn me around in it as I clutch the sides, trying not to topple over.

Breathing raggedly as I feel a sharp pain in my chest, I look up into his fury, dark gaze as he leans in dangerously close, eyeing me with nothing but annoyance.

"Yer' in my seat."

"I-I was helping Sakur-"

"Don't fuckin' care if ya' were helping the Pope. Get up," he says tiredly, as he breaths a sigh of annoyance.

"Class is almost over. How can you be so late?"

"Why do you care? Get up."

Laying motionless for a few seconds, I find myself getting up due to his heated gaze that was burning wholes into me. I ignored the fact that much of the class was staring at us while the teacher remained oblivious.

Complying to his demands, I "get up".

The class begins to snicker and laugh as a vein begins to protrude out from his forehead.

"A-Are you serious?" he mutters in disbelief, as he points towards me.

Ignoring him again, I turn back around to Sakurai where I begin to explain to him the next question as if nothing had happened. I didn't understand what all the talk was about. Aomine told me to get up, so I did. He said nothing about getting up from the seat.

Right now I awkwardly stood over Sakurai as I held the chair up to my rear, holding it tightly against my bottom.

"Now since you're looking for a side, you're going to have to switch the formula a little bit. The "x" will go on the-"

"Stop acting like a brat."

Continuing to tune him out, it's not long before Aomine takes action due to his short temper. Kicking my chair from behind, I begin to fall forwards onto Sakurai as I have no choice but to let go of the excess weight that was propelling me forward.

But little did I know that Aomine wasn't as cruel as he was letting on to be. Grabbing the fallen chair from my grasp, he immediately takes his seat as he has enough time to grab my arm, pulling me back from crashing into Sakurai and the desk.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, I begin to thank whoever was in charge of my rollercoaster life for saving me from such an embarrassing act. Looking around the class, I find as everyone had reverted back to their work before having a chance to catch a glimpse as to what was happening in this cursed corner of the class.

Getting a feel for my surroundings, I find that I face seated towards Sakurai, who stares at me with a red face.

P-Please don't tell me my skirt lifted when I was stumbling forward.

"Much better," mutters a pleased, haughty voice from behind me. Or should I say under me. Looking down at my feet I noticed that they didn't touch the floor like how they should've been. And that's when I feel it. His warm body beneath me. His long, strong arms wrapping protectively around my thin frame as he holds me tightly against his chest. I feel his breath on my neck as his teeth lightly graze my cold flesh.

Jumping off of Aomine I clutch my body helplessly as I stare at him with a furious, embarrassed look. W-Who gave him the right to hold me like that?! Especially in a classroom!

Aomine sits on his throne with a pleased grin as he wraps his hands behind his head. Kicking his legs up on Sakurai's desk, giving me a wink.

"By the feel of it I'm guessing a _C_," he says breathlessly, as I watch him close his eyes in bliss. Sakurai looks away in shame as his cheeks flush red.

What was a _C_?

"W-What're you talking about?" I stammer out confused, as I furiously yank down my skirt. I-I feel too exposed now. His hand resting on my bare thigh like that, his other hand tightly wrapped around me, his forearm pushing up my- My…

The blood draining from my face, I realize what he meant by _C. _That was my cup size.

Aomine cracks an eye open, making sure to catch my reaction. He opens his arms out while patting his thigh.

"Yer' always welcomed here, coach," he says seriously, before he bursts out laughing with a hesitant Sakurai by his side.

Fuming out of embarrassment I stalk back to my seat where I rest my head down on my desk. Why? Out of everyone why him? I didn't remember him being this bad in middle school. Then again, everyone changes.

"Teacher, I need help!" calls out Aomine, as I hear the hidden meaning behinds his words.

Please no. Please let the teacher take this one.

"Hiyori-chan, can you please help Aomine-kun?" she asks kindly.

Wanting to decline and leave class, I know I couldn't out of the promise I had made to help the student's in return of sitting in class quietly. Pushing out of my chair, I drag myself back towards the boy who would be the end of me.

"What-"

"Hiyori? Why does that name sound familiar?" he asks to himself, as he scratches the back of his head in a daze.

"Doesn't matter. You still refer to me as coach. Only friends of mine have the right."

Who was I kidding? I didn't have any friends.

Since there was no longer a spare chair nearby, I awkwardly stand in between Sakurai and Aomine. It was apparent that Aomine didn't need any help, seeing as how he just wanted to taunt me. But, Sakurai and a few students around us began asking for my guidance, which helped me forget about the tanned boy in the back who kept his gaze locked on me.

"Hiyori-chan, please help me," whines a boy in front of Aomine, who was almost, by the looks of it, as tall as Aomine. He had messy blonde hair and a very handsome smile to go with his face. Finishing up with a girl who had asked me a question about number seven, I move on to him where I catch Aomine's eyes.

"How come he can call you Hiyori?" he asks jealously, as he crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Because it sounds better from his lips," I reply back smugly, as I flash him a smile. Aomine's face contorts as I watch him begin to shoot daggers into the boy in front of him.

After helping the blonde boy, he begins to ask if I was willing to tutor him.

"I-"

"No," interrupts Aomine.

"I mean, I'd be willing to help you after school if you'd-"

"Hiyoko."

"…like and- What was that?" I suddenly ask, I turn to give Aomine a heated gaze.

"Hiyori. Hiyoko. If I can't call you by your name I'll call you Hiyoko."

A chick. He was calling me a chick. Behind me I hear Sakurai begin to laugh in remark.

"D-Don't call me-"

"Hiyoko."

"I said enough!"

Silencing him, I sigh out as I turn back around and begin to finish up the question for the blonde boy. Until I hear Aomine's whispers in the background.

"Hiyoko. Hiyoko, Hiyoko, Hiyo-"

Searching for something to throw at him, I'm suddenly called to from across the class.

"Hiyoko-chan, can you please help me?"

The class begins to laugh as everyone immediately begins to refer to me as a "chick". Turning around gruesomely to stare at the starter of it all, he flashes me a smile as he relaxes into his chair, closing his eyes tiredly.

XxXxXxX

Slamming my locker shut, I walk towards the mirror by the door as I stare back pitifully at my reflection. Over the summer my hand grown even longer, reaching just above my hips. With the hot sun gone, my tan was slowly fading and my red hair was beginning to grow lighter. My eyes remained the same. A dark, ash gray. Full of sadness and defeat.

Tying on the white head band that lay in my palm, I place it snug on my head as I sigh out at my appearance.

My sister had promised me during middle school that she'd find me a job by high school. And she had. Except, it was the same place she was working at. A maid café.

Working beside my nagging sister hadn't seemed like such a bad idea, but as soon as I had changed into my outfit, she began to ridicule me that I wasn't wearing it properly.

Nearly pinning me down in front of the other girls in the changing room, she ripped off my black tights. By that, I meant literally. Meaning that she did not want me going near them again. It's not that I was insecure about my body or anything. It's just that I preferred the embarrassing look with tights.

Unlike my sister, she wore the outfit to its full potential. Her dress was much shorter and most likely a size smaller, but that was only because she was happy with her body. She always told me that if a girl loved her body, then she might as well show it to the rest of the world.

She told me that during my last year of middle school, a time when I wasn't so stable. After our conversation I had went up to our shared room where I began to cut up and rip her clothes. After yelling and crying and asking what I was doing, I told her that I had thought that she wouldn't need them seeing as how she should just walk around naked if she loved her body so much and wanted the world to take notice.

Now that my sister and I were nearly the same size, except her breasts were an F cup, we shared most of our clothing since it was easier than spending our pay checks just like that.

Now here I was, about to refer to strangers by "Master" and "Mistress".

Suddenly the door to the changing room is opened, welcoming in my already bustling sister who had started her shift an hour before I had come in from school.

Which reminded me of Aomine. After referring to me as Hiyoko, by the end of the day I had peers, and the upper classmen referring to me by the name. Thanks to Aomine, my wishes of keeping a low profile had been thrown out the window.

"Hey kid, are you- Ew, are you going out like that?" she asks slightly repulsed, as she points specifically towards my hair.

Nodding my head, I try to walk past her but she roughly grabs my arm, pulling me back.

What was up with people man handling me today?

Pushing me onto the nearby bench, my sister walks behind as she begins to bunch up my hair on the top of my head.

Trusting her completely, I wait for her to be finished.

The thing was, my sister was eighteen years old, attending Rakuzan high as a senior. But, the chances of her graduating was slim. I knew how my sister was. We shared the same room and lived in the same house. Although my parents continued to remain oblivious and not ask where she was going in the middle of the night or why she wouldn't be in her bed in the morning, it was only I who knew about her ways. My sister loved guys and with guys came sex. She was promiscuous and a crazy partier. When she went to school, she came back with good grades. But she skipped too much and things had been growing shaky over the past years. Trying to talk to her about it, she yelled at me to stay out of it. So I did. And in time she had confessed to me that she wanted to become a hairdresser. And I knew she could do it. Her dark, mahogany coloured hair was always styled and done, her hairstyle changing almost every month. But she managed to keep it so radiant and silk-like. My sister seemed like a lost cause, but I had faith in her, albeit I'd never admit it.

"There. You're welcome," she emphasizes, as she pushes me towards the mirror.

Staring blankly at my expression, I find that she bunched up my red hair into a messy bun, clipping up my bangs while leaving a few strands to run down my back.

"What do you think?" she gleams happily, as she pinches my cheeks together.

"Like the backside of a donkey's-"

Laughing at my response my sister pushes me out of the changing room, leading us towards the front entrance. My sister had figured me out by now that if I used sarcasm to express my opinion, it was most likely a good thing.

"Do you remember what to say?" she asks, as she begins to quiz me.

Nodding my head, she gives me a pat on the back as she walks to a table, striking up a carefree conversation with a random table of boys.

Eyeing her enviously, I wonder how she did it. It's not that I was shy or anything, it's just that I didn't know what to talk about most of the time. How could people strike up conversations with strangers like that? It made no sense. What would you talk about? You couldn't exactly be yourself, so to say.

Suddenly I hear the annoying buzz of the chime as the front entrance door had been open. Snapping my attention and turning back around, I bow gracefully and say the magic lines, "Welcome back, Master."

Holding the position for a few seconds, I straighten my back as I flash him a smile.

"Eh? Hiyoko?"

Cracking an eye open, my heart drops disturbingly as I find Aomine pointing and laughing at the sight of myself.

My sister walks behind me as she quickly asks me as to who Aomine was, eyeing his body like a piece of meat. "Trust me, you don't want him. He's way past his expiration date," I mutter in response, as she walks away laughing with a tray of soda's in her hand.

Looking around towards the other girls and guys working, I search desperately for anyone that wasn't busy. But, unfortunately the restaurant was in full swing meaning I had to take this customer. Not to mention the manager that stood off to the side was shooting daggers into me.

"Please, follow me master," I say sweetly through gritted teeth, as I lead Aomine into an empty seat off into the corner.

Slumping down, he stares at me fondly as I hand him the menu. Beginning to walk away from him in distraught, he grabs the back of my apron, pulling me back into him as I clumsily fall into his lap. Trying to get up in fear the manager would be making rounds, Aomine holds me securely as he stares up at me.

"Not bad."

"Let go of me!"

"Hmm? But you look so cute."

Trying to hide my blush, my body deceives me when I can tell that I was turning redder by the minute as Aomine's smirk grew wider and wider.

"I don't care if-"

Aomine finally let's go as I jump off of him, smoothing out my dress.

"What kind of boy even comes to a maid café by themselves?" I ask irritably, as I try to gain the upper hand. So far, I only had one point. This morning where I had successfully made myself as the alpha in front of the boys, but when Aomine and I were alone, I found myself crumbling and him taking over. I couldn't let that happen.

"Satsuki's on her way."

Sighing, I begin to turn and walk away once again until I find my manager staring right at me, again.

Turning back around I quickly begin to read out the specials in a delicate, kind voice until I watch him from the corner of my eye nod his head in approval before walking away.

"If I ordered the "Maid parfait", would you be the one making it?"

Telling him yes, I watch a grin overcome his lips.

"I'll take one and order the rest until Satsuki shows up."

Handing me the menu, I take it graciously as I almost run away from him, colliding into my sister wjo begins to scold me.

"The hell's up with you?"

"N-nothing. Can you make me a parfait?"

"No way. My tables are packed and so is everyone's else's. You've only got one guy and buy the looks of it he seems to be the sweetest thing we have being served today," she whispers alluringly, as she eyes Aomine in the corner who suddenly looks up, catching my sister's wide, blue gaze. He grows red as he looks down in embarrassment.

"Still got it," she murmurs confidently, before she nudges her hip into me, walking away.

Stumbling into the kitchen I make the parfait with little effort, dumping everything together rather than making food.

Grabbing a spoon and the parfait, I make my way back to Aomine's table as he looks up upon hearing footsteps.

Placing the parfait and handing him the spoon I tell him to enjoy.

Cracking an eye as I hear my manager behind me clear his voice I quickly remind Aomine of what I had done.

"I put a lot of love into that parfait for you, Master. I really hope you enjoy it!"

Aomine places a spoonful into his mouth, smiling up at me as he realizes that my sudden sweetness was only because of the intimidating authority behind me.

"You put a lot of what?" he asks questioningly, as I know for a fact that he had heard me clear.

"Please Master, don't make me repeat something so embarrassing," I laugh out nervously, as I clutch the side of my cheek and begin to wave my hand in the air.

"That's too bad."

"A-Aomine!"

The glass cup of the parfait clatters to the floor, breaking into tiny shards as the contents cover Aomine's shirt and pants. Staring at him with a bewildered look, I begin to yell at him as to what he'd done.

"What do you mean?!""Aomine, I just saw you purposely drop the-"

"Do I look like a fucking idiot? Excuse me, are you the manager? Do you see how I'm being treated?" asks a smug Aomine, as he keeps his character up by pulling in the manager.

Turning around, I begin to explain to the manager what I had just witnessed but instead, he pulls me off to the side where he begins to yell at me in a hushed tone.

"The customer is always-"

"But-"

"This is your first day. I'm giving you a warning, alright? If I see you not acting properly with a customer again, I'll have to apologize to your sister who had worked hard into getting you this position. Now, the customer is always what?"

Looking to the side, I answer his remark as I stare at the broken shards on the floor.

"Now, how about you take the young gentleman in the back room and I'll get one of the others to clean the mess on the floor."

Nodding my head quietly in response, I usher for "Master" to follow me into the staff room.

Closing the door behind us, I grab a clean towel where I throw it at his face.

"What was that-"

"I don't understand. Are you trying to make my life hell?" I ask in misery.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. How you ignored my orders this morning? How you encouraged everyone by calling me that embarrassing, awful-"

"Not like I told everyone to start calling you that."

"I don't care! Now you show up at my work place. It hasn't even been the first day and you almost cost me my job!"

Breathing raggedly I take a seat on the bench where I try to calm myself down. I was getting too emotional over such trivial matters that concerned him. Why?

"Maybe yer' life wouldn't be so difficult if you played along."

"I don't play along, Aomine. I either rule the game or sit out."

Aomine remains quiet as he tosses the towel up on his head, eyeing me across the room as he clasps his hands together. Looking up at him, I ask him what was wrong.

"Yer' a bore. You hate everyone and everything around you. It's annoying to be around you."

Snorting, I thank Aomine for the obvious.

"Yet there's something about you where I want to pin you underneath me."

W-What was that?

"I thought about ripping every piece of clothing off of your-"

WHAT?!

"…body. Actually, with what I had in mind I think that costume yer' wearing would work. Care to try it out?"

"W-What is wrong with you?!" I stammer out flustered, as I stand up immediately and begin to make way for the door. But Aomine quickly grabs my flailing body, pinning me against the wall where he rests his forehead against mine.

"You hate me."

"I-I hate everyone. Get off of-"

"Something about a girl like you hating me really turns me on."

"That's not something you should say so-"

"Like I give a rat's ass," he sighs out tiredly, as he plops down on the bench, beginning to clean off his uniform.

Watching Aomine across from me, it was as if I was seeing him in a whole new light. Before I had regarded him as some sort of entity that had ruined my life, deconstructed me to my very core.

But watching him roughly wipe at the fabric of his shirt, I see no more than nothing of a lost child. A boy wanting more out of life, but couldn't find what he was searching for. Looking at Aomine. It's something of a reflection in myself as I watch the scowl on his face deepen.

For a second, I find myself smiling at him. A sincere one. Until I feel a nagging tear in my chest, telling me, showing me all the hurt and grief he had given to me.

But now I wasn't sure if the way I was could be justified anymore. Did I need to be this hurt for this long? Couldn't I had just moved on to someone else that I could love? But staring at Aomine shows me why I couldn't move on. Why I could only hold onto him.

It was because I still loved him. The heartless, immature man before me still held my heart. But, I couldn't give it to him. Even if one day he begged and cried before my feet, I would make him suffer. He'd fall in love with me, confess his feelings in some absurd, embarrassing way and then it'd be my turn. I'd make him crumble and fall into pieces. I'd break him to the point where nothing would hold him.

I'd love Aomine and let him love me back. And then, I'd let go. The only way I could break him was by loving him in return.

But, the real question was, did I have the strength to let go of something that I had wanted for years? Something that I thought I had deserved?

"Oi, Hiyoko!"

Shaken out of my thoughts I find a yogurt smeared towel coming towards my face. Catching it, I hold it in the air.

"I can't get this off my pants," he points out, as he shows me the apparent stain on his crotch.

Almost letting a smile escape, I shake my head in response. "If you couldn't get it out, you think that I can?"

"Let's see those magic fingers work on my-"

Throwing the towel at his face, I yell out of embarrassment for him to do itself.

The staff room door suddenly creaks open as my sister pokes her head in. Upon seeing Aomine, she fully steps into, confidence on her face as she quickly kneels by him.

"Oh no, did something happen, Master?" she asks innocently, as she places her hand on his leg.

W-Why did she just call him that? It was only us. More importantly, what did she think she was doing with that hand of hers? Aomine was two years younger than her!

"Hmm? Hiyoko dropped the parfait on me. Which honestly speaking tasted like shit," he mutters out, as he begins to pick his ear.

"Says the one who was eating it by the mouthfuls!"

"Hiyoko was watching me eat? Well I'd like to say there's a few things I'd like to see you eating," he whispers softly, as I watch his gaze begin to linger over my body.

Looking the other way, I clench my fists tightly by my side as I'm about to leave and head back out.

"H-Hiyoko? Why are you calling my sister that?" asks my confused sister, as she looks back and fourth between Aomine and I.

I watch as his gaze suddenly perks up, an idea popping into what would have to be an empty, crude mind most of the time.

"Yer' sisters? In that case, I guess you wouldn't mind cleaning up yer' sisters mess?" hints Aomine, as he points towards the stain on his pants.

Looking down at it, my sister looks away, growing giddy all of a sudden. But I could tell from experience it was all just an act. "Please Master, you know I would do anything for you. No matter how embarrassing," she purrs out, as she grabs the nearby towel, folding neatly in her hand as she goes in to dab at the stain.

Nearly pouncing on my sister at an inhuman speed, I push her out of the staff room as she begins to throw profanities at my face while asking me what I was doing.

Locking her out of the staff room, I press my back against the door as I shoot Aomine a look. Shrugging his shoulders, he can't help but grin as he sighs out happily.

What was that? It was like I had just turned into some type of territorial bear. W-Why should I care if anything happened between the two?

Slamming my head on the back of the door, I groan in annoyance as to how quickly I was changing. It had been only a day. Only a day and everything I had worked hard at like not smiling, laughing or showing emotion had gone down the drain. I loved Aomine, but this was as if I was falling in love again. Why, why, why?

"Jealous?"

"Shut up."

"Since you didn't want yer' sister to do it, I assume yer' going to clean this mess?" he asks, his voice sending my skin into a frenzy of hormonal rage.

Walking towards the nearby sink, I grab a cup off the shelf as I fill it with hot water.

"Water? Wouldn't it make more sense for the both of us to jump in the show- FUCK!"

Aomine shoots upright as he holds his manhood, jumping up and down in pain as he begins to dance around the room.

I may or may have not just poured the warmer than warm water onto his crouch. He'd be fine later. The water wasn't scorching or anything. But just seeing his misery for a seconds made my apin and dilemma a whole lot better.

"You-"

Silencing Aomine's loud, angry voice, I sit him down on the bench as I watch him fighting the urge to grab me and do God knows what next. I hope it wasn't his sick fantasy of apparently pinning me down and stripping me naked.

"You welcomed yourself in the lion's den ever since you laid hands on me. What's the matter, big boy? I thought my insanity turned you on. Whatever this game is that's going on between us…well, let's just say, whatever advances you make or whatever little stunt you do that'll make me look bad or an embarrassment, I will come back twice as hard and make you wish-"

"Fuck. I am so turned on right now," mutters Aomine in almost slight annoyance, as he slumps his head back as he tries to fight some sort of sick urge.

Backing up and hitting the wall, I begin to scream at him that he was beyond perverted and should seek help soon.

While exiting the staff room in a fit, I was glad that I wasn't in the same room as him when he said the next part.

"The hell? I thought we were just getting started with the dirty talk! Come back and tell me more about how you were going to get me har-"

Slamming the staff door back open, I couldn't control myself any longer. "You idiot! Don't put those sick words into my mouth! That is not what-"

"What if I put something else in your mouth?"

Mouth agape, I try to say something back, something to put him down. Anything to make myself look less bad in front of him. But I couldn't find anything in the back of my mind that was full of witty comebacks. Instead, I find myself laughing. Genuinely. The first time I had done so in months.

Aomine in return stares at me. He doesn't laugh, he doesn't say anything. Instead, all he does is smile and shake his head as he walks past me, out of the room.

"If you want to laugh, then do it. If you want to be happy, then make it happen. Just don't stand there and tell me you hate everyone if yer' willing to stand in front of me with that look."

"A look of what?" I whisper back, as I feel my eyes begin to burn uncomfortably.

"Hmm? A look that told me you were happy, despite being so… I don't know, broken or something."

Aomine exit's the room as I hear him greet a familiar voice back in the dining room. By the sound of the loud, bubbly voice, I had suspected that Momoi had finally arrived.

But, that was the least of what was on my mind now.

Taking a seat on the bench, I bury my face in my hands as I begin to panic.

I was crying. For the first time in a year. And now by the looks of it, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop.

The man who had rejected me, insulted me, laughed at me was ultimately the one who was able to figure me out within less than a day.

I hated and loved him even more for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All Aboard Chariot to Hell**

"Is there a reason as to why you find it necessary to walk me to school this morning?" I ask nonchalantly as I focus on getting the words from my book into my head while trying to walk peacefully with my leeringly older sister beside me.

I had woken up this morning to find her sitting at the kitchen island all dolled up. Usually, I wouldn't question the matter seeing as how she quite often went out for breakfast with some of her usual and non-frequent clients, as she likes to call them, from the Maid café. But deep down, I knew this was her way of just trying to get a score out of a free, hot meal. Something that wasn't often prepared or seen of in our house. She was clever in that way. Probably one of the things that I had grown to admire about her.

But today was unusual. Instead of leaving before me, my sister left with me. I hadn't said much about the matter seeing as how she had remained quiet for half the trip to school. But as we were nearing closer to the point where other student's were walking around us, she became increasingly obnoxious as she used my body as some sort of shield. But with the way she was dressed, she had no problem grabbing anyone's attention.

"Like I keep telling you, mind your own business!" she quietly snarls out, as she begins to lean onto my back. Coming to a halt, I shut my book angrily as I feel her large breasts threatening to engulf the back of my head.

Stepping on her toes that were in plain sight due to the flashy wedges she was wearing, she yelps as she stumbles back and taken by the tone that I hadn't heard her infamous, ear wrenching scream, I had figured the least that someone had caught her. Or better yet, the people from her homeland had finally arrived and taken her far, far away.

"You're lucky that someone caught you," I tell her in annoyance as I cross my arms tiredly over my chest. Upon turning around to face her and her unfortunate saviour, I find myself cracking an eye as to what was unfolding in front of me.

I watch in disgust as my sister helplessly clings onto Aomine, a dreamy, glossy eyed look on her face as she squeezes her protruding breasts into his chest, causing him to look down at her in lust.

So this is why she had been following me all along. My sister really did have no shame hitting on a freshman when she was a senior.

"You know, I had a dream that you and I would meet. I'm so embarrassed that you have to see me looking like this. I'm such a mess," she giggles embarrassingly, as she bites her lips in distraught while making sure his eyes were locked on him.

Here was another thing I envied about my elder sister. The fact that she could lie so bluntly and with that have the power within her to manipulate men, and women on the rare occasion, to get whatever she wanted really was something they couldn't teach you with books. By now, I was positive that she had to be an extraterrestrial life form.

As I stare shamefully as to what would be my "role model" and ace of a team, the love-stricken duo stare at each other in lust. I particularly take pleasure at the look on Aomine's face. He was trying very hard. Very hard to pull away yet from the look of pain on his face I could tell his hormones were screaming at him to just take her behind the school and strip her dry.

It was like watching the good and the bad duel it out. Heaven and Hell trying to thwart one another for the victory they craved so badly for.

Scoffing out loud, I figured it was time to wrap up the cheese fest that was going on in front of me. Taken by the passing students' looks, things were starting to look a little bit off. The last thing I needed was rumours spreading around about my star ace. Albeit I'd love to see Aomine caught in a big rift, now was not the time to be getting caught up in some half assed teen drama. Plus, although my sister's reputation was pretty much non-existence, I still would like if she just kept to pleasing the older men that came in and went through her life.

Grabbing the back of her dress, I restrain the dog in heat before me from doing anything else. Like humping his leg, God forbid.

"Hiyori-chan, let go of-"

"I think it's time you went back to whatever bridge you came out from, old hag," I insult causally, as I push my sister away from Aomine and I.

Shooting me an incredulous look, my ears perk up as I hear Aomine interject into our sisterly conversation.

"Oi, Hiyoko. You shouldn't talk to your-"

"Hm? What's this? Fighting her battles already? You might as well put a ring on it. Better yet, a leash," I snide in remark, as I look back between him and her.

Each blush greatly, as Aomine turns to rub the back of his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. But my sister has other, personal matters to attend to and as much as this may pain you, you will not be one of those jobs."

"I wouldn't mind giving him a job, though," mumbles my sister from behind. Swiftly elbowing her in the gut, I kick her to the curb where I order for to absence immediately.

She does so, but not before waving shyly towards Aomine.

Sighing into my palm, I as well order for Aomine to walk in front of me.

Stopping before me though, he moves in dangerously close, threatening to close the now little gap that was now present between our faces.

"Look's like someone got bit by the jealousy bug!" he chuckles out loudly, slapping me on the back as he runs away.

"Look's like someone contracted idiocy," I mumble to myself as I walk towards the school, hastily rubbing my upper back in pain and grotesque.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"…and now if we take the tangent of this line and…"

"Hi…yoko!"

Tapping the edge of my pencil on my notebook, I try to tune out the annoying whisper of my name that was coming presently from behind.

It was now currently the middle of math class. See, I had already established with the teacher and what I had assumed everyone else that my seat was upfront in the corner. Secluded from all the other student's who actually needed to pay attention to the lesson before them. Me, I already knew all the material. But apparently the teacher from earlier had been transferred to a different school meaning that we had received a different one. Also meaning that he now had no time for whatever I had to say again. Deeming it fit that the student's would be much more willing to ask me for help if I interacted with them, he permanently sat me in the dead middle of the class within the sea of mongrels. Well, not everyone was a mongrel. Just the boy behind me was.

The lesson was nearing it's end for today and for some reason, Aomine couldn't sit straight nor quiet for the remainder of it. If he wasn't whispering my name, he was throwing balls of paper at the back of my head. If he wasn't doing that, then he was kicking my desk from behind, resulting it to scrape noisily against the floor as he did so. Causing some students to turn and give me dirty looks. All I did was give them the same look, but twice as bad considering their fearful, strained looks afterwards.

"Hi…yoko-ko…Hiyo-"

"What?!" I snap quietly, as I turn in annoyance behind me. Aomine stares at me with a grin as he leans in towards me, his face resting upon his palm.

"Is your sister seeing someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Anyone but you, that's for sure."

Turning back around to face the front of the class, I hear Aomine finally pick up his pencil and begin to write something down for what, sadly enough, was the first time since we had started class.

But much to my dismay that he was actually trying to learn, he instead throws a ball of paper onto my desk.

Contemplating whether or not to throw it away, my curiosity gets to the best of me when I find myself almost eagerly opening up the crumpled note.

"_Look. Just tell me ya' want me all for yourself and I'll give up on her. ;)"_

Twitching at his sudden upfront nature, I decide to play along with his little game and scribble a note back in return.

"_Don't flatter yourself. I'd rather spend my last days in the arms of Mr. Okita than by your side."_

Instead of tossing the ball of paper behind me, for some reason I had decided to turn around place the note on Aomine's desk. Probably so he could see the look of self satisfaction on my face that was to come when he would open it.

But as I turn once again to face the front of the class I find Mr. Okita to be staring directly at me. At this time, it doesn't occur to me that he would yell at me. Or do anything for that matter. But then I remember he wasn't our previous teacher who didn't mind as to what I did or didn't do, seeing as how I had implemented some type of fear within her. Yet it was clear that my attitude did not frighten him the least, taken by his sudden figure that was approaching Aomine and I.

Then am I alerted of the note I had just scribbled to Aomine behind me, which I finally hear him beginning to crumple open.

Whipping around in my seat, I am too late.

I watch in horror and dread as Mr. Okita yanks the note from Aomine, reading the few, yet painful words for myself that were written on it.

"Hiyori. Aomine. To the principal. Now."

See, Aomine had been the end to my middle school life. Probably to my own life in general. Yet now he was proving to also be the end to my high school life as well.

I suppose that leaves me no choice but to end Aomine's life after what he has just brought me into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thy Faithful Doppelganger **

"I assure you, that I, in no way whatsoever, harbour any romantic feelings towards Mr. Okita. I see him as a respectful teacher who does well for trying to teach a bunch of idio- I mean student's, a new concept they are not familiar with," I finish quietly, as I flash the principal a not so sincere smile her way. But, being that she is quite gullible herself, she waves the matter off, saying that this little discussion would not go into my permanent records.

"I must say though, Hiyori-chan, you're grades have been doing exceptionally well so far."

Bowing my head in response, I thank her for her praise.

"Tell me, how has the coaching job been so far?" she asks, as she pulls out a folder to read.

"It's been going fine. The boys have been training and Momoi's been a great mana-"

"You see, it seems as though we are receiving a transfer student from…what school was- Oh, yes. A young, bright lady from Rakuzan High. It says here that she wishes to play on the basket-"

"With all due respect, I assume from her bold actions of wanting to play for Touou, that she is exceptional at the sport. But our team has already established a system that-"

"Systems can be altered with some proper adjustments, Hiyori-chan. With two girls already on the team, I don't think it would be such a problem if one more-"

"It's not a problem. I assume that Momoi would be fine with it. But I wouldn't account for the boys who do need to focus on the game itself rather than some young woman flocking around the court in barely any cloth-"

"Making assumptions like that could get you in trouble, Hiyori-chan."

Looking away from her gruelling gaze, I apologize half heartedly and once again she buys it.

"I am putting her on the team."

"But-"

"Just as easily I'm putting her in, I can as well take you out, Hiyori-chan. Please remember that."

Nodding my head, the principal dismisses me as she sends me out the door, calling in Aomine as I exit.

"What'd she say?" he asks almost in mock as he stops me from walking by him any further.

"Practice is after school today. Don't forget."

With that, I yank out of his reach as I angrily stomp down the hall.

My anger had nothing to do with the fact the team was being added with a new female addition. No, my anger subsided in the fact that I had let Aomine's childish antics get me into trouble. He was not to blame, really. It was more of my sudden crumble in will power that brought me into this grimy mess.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now after school, I make my way towards the gymnasium where practice was being held. I didn't have much planned, really. Some running to start out with, a few warm-up drills and then a game to finish off.

But as I push open the door, I am not greeted with the usual silence upon my deathly presence, instead, I watch in half shock and annoyance as the boys all form a crowded, sloppy circle around something. Or, by the loud, girlish voice, someone.

Dropping my bag loudly by my side to grab their attention, it works. As if on command they immediately disperse. All but one boy in particular.

Advancing towards the idiot male, I prepare to sock him in the gut but luckily for him, the female quickly grabs his attention, saving him from a days worth beating.

Crossing my arms sternly over my chest, I make no attempt to hide the fact that I was sizing her up. She as well mimics my form, staring me right in the eye as we are the same height.

Not only that, it's as if I'm staring at a sexier version of myself. Her skin was pale and smooth like mine, but she looked radiant, as if she were glowing with beauty and love. Her hair was long and fiery like mine, but she adorned her red mane loudly and proud as it engulfed the side of her face powerfully. As for me, I wore mine in a moderate, classy, womanly type pony tail down my back. Our eyes. There had to be no difference there. They were an ash gray. So deeply lost and unconcerned with it's surroundings, yet so bright in the proper lighting.

As I stand across from her, I begin to mentally laugh at myself as I take note of her attire. Just as I had thought. Typical, typical, typical.

Her long, thin legs were barely covered with any clothing, wearing tight shorts that barely covered her rear. Her top consisted of a bright, pink tank top that hugged her curves undeniably in all the right places. Eyeing her chest, I make note that she is clearly not wearing a sports bra.

Sighing out loud, I place my hand in front of the woman, motioning for a handshake. But instead, she immediately wraps her slender arms around my torso, hugging me tightly as she giggles and squeals.

I find myself dying of her already annoying laugh.

Pulling away from her rather quickly, I'm about to ask her to introduce herself but she begins herself.

"My name is Tsukomoto Menma. I recently transferred from Rakuzan because they wouldn't allow a girl like myself on the team. So I came here to hopefully play with all of you. Please don't think of me as a burden," she kindly speaks, as she bows her head respectfully down towards me.

"A hot burden," mumbles Aomine, as I watch a shy smile overcome Menma's face as the two lock eyes.

Staring at the two before me, I watch in annoyance as I am completely ignored by them, each of their bodies inching closer as Menma tosses her hair flirtatiously over her shoulder as Aomine inadvertently flexes his muscles.

Like two dogs in heat, I swear.

Suddenly, Momoi appears over my shoulder as she holds her clipboard tightly against her chest. I watch as she eyes the fresh meat before her, almost analyzing her like I had done so before.

"What do you think?"

"She is awfully pretty. But…her outfit isn't all that-"

"Great. So you'll be the one to tell her to go and change into some extra shorts then?"

"Wha-"

"Thanks, Momoi!"

As I pat the confused, flustered girl on the back, I walk towards the group of boys who stand awkwardly off to the side.

"Wakamatsu," I call out, as I begin to unpack my bag.

"What?"

"Do me a favour and give your shorts to Menma," I order, as I place my lucky, black whistle around my neck.

For a moment, there is silence as I don't hear Wakamatsu's footsteps.

"Waka-"

"Y-You want me to give her…my…shor-"

Throwing a nearby ball towards his face, his embarrassed look from before is replaced with anger and pain.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"For being you. Of course not your own, you sick man. Go fetch her an extra pair!" I yell angrily.

Grumbling in response, Wakamatsu jogs lightly past myself as I proceed to stand up and begin today's practice.

"She looks an awful like you, wouldn't you say, coach?" asks a perceptive Imayoshi from the side.

Ignoring his little remark, Sakurai hesitantly appears by my side as he struggles to form his words. "I…I still think that you're much…better looking than her," he chokes out in embarrassment as he holds a ball up to hide his flushed look.

Giving him a side long glance, I find myself growing suddenly giddy as I thank him with my head lost in my chest.

"Neh, is the coach blushing?" asks Imayoshi, his voice loud and authoritative on purpose, trying to catch everyone's attention.

He was clearly in the mood to make my life a living hell today.

Caught off guard I immediately stand up where I try to defend myself.

"I merely grew red at the fact that-"

"Sakurai, out of all the guys here, called you beautiful?"

All the boys and even Menma and Aomine stare at me quizzically, the boys laughing at my flustered form.

"H-Hey, so what if it came from Sakurai? I'd rather it come from him than any of you and- H-He did not call me b-beauti-"

"Easy, easy," coaxes Momoi as she places a comforting hand on my shoulder, leading me away from the unmerciful voices of the guys.

"I-I'm not-"

"You should smile more often, Hiyoko-chan. It really suits you," she encourages, as for the time being I ignore the fact that Momoi had referred to me by that insulting pet name I had received. For now, she has nothing but my thanks for saving me from those vultures.

"Say, let's get a game started, alright?"

Nodding my head in agreement, she leads us both back to the court with a protective hand on my back.

XxxxxxxxxxX

As practice has come to an end, I quickly gather up my belongings as my shift at the café begins in about 15 minutes.

Roughly placing everything into my bag, I fail to notice a shadow that is not mine hovering over me as I frantically pack.

"Hi coach!" chirps a cheerful voice from behind.

Taking in the high pitch, I immediately recognize it to be Menma.

"What?" I snap in irritancy.

"Since I don't really have friends right now and I don't really want to be seen hanging around with a bunch of guys, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house? My parents are both away and it would just be the two of-"

"Go ask Momoi."

"Eh? Oh, I did. She says she has to go Seirin High for some business. But, I really did want to spend some time with you…and maybe I thought you could help me with my basket-"

Turning abruptly towards what would be my doppleganger, I look her dead in the eye as I find no remorse in what I'm about to say to her.

"I don't think you've noticed, but let me tell you straight. I don't have friends. I don't need friends. Nor do I have any desire whatsoever to become your friend. Let's keep our relationship strictly that of coach and player. Understood?"

As her eyes grow wide with hurt and shock, she nods her head softly as she looks down in embarrassment. Quickly brushing past her towards the exit, I stop in my tracks before leaving.

"One more thing. Come to my practice again in that attire then I will personally strip you, set your clothing on fire and make you practice nude. Understood?"

"Y-Yes!"

Kicking the door open, I run outside as I make my way towards the café, not giving our little conversation a second thought.

I meant what I said. Although I did manage to falter at times like in math class and during practice with boys like Sakurai, the only thing I could do was get back up and come back twice as hard. Anything to keep myself isolated and away from human contact.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hiyori, can you make me a parfait?"

"S-Sure-"

"How long has this rice omelette been sitting here?"

"About-"

"Hiyori, where is my-"

Growling out in annoyance I slam my fist angrily onto the kitchen counter as I glare at my sister, eyeing the smug look on her face as she crosses her arms daintily over her bust.

"My, my. Has the little princess finally cracked?" she purrs out, lightly chuckling as she laughs at my pathetic, flustered demeanour.

"I'll crack your skull open if you don't leave me alone, hag."

"Oh mana-"

Bolting towards my sister, I muffle her mouth while pinching and twisting the side of her ear as I physically torture her into not calling in the man I most definitely dreaded seeing when I came here.

"Ow, ow! If you do things like that then I'll personally go and grab him my-"

"Can you just keep quiet and attend to your _clients,_" I plead.

As I turn my back towards my quiet sister, I focus on making the parfaits that needed to be made. Quite frankly, my sister was right. With the pressure of living up to my own expectations as coach of the team and working here in this busy, social friendly environment had begun to get to me. Not to mention that with each passing day, I found myself daydreaming about Aomine. And I hated that. It was beginning to get to the point where hours would pass into the night and I would glance down to find that none of my homework had been completed. I was slipping. Away from my morals and myself. I hated that. And why? All for some man who made me grow mad. Honestly, what was so good about Aomine anyways? Nothing. Look at the way he had been flirting with Menma today. It was as if I had never even existed. Well, I guess it was just like old times th-

"L-Look out, Hiyori!"

Dumbfounded and clearly unaware of my surroundings as my mind had once again been clouded with thoughts of Aomine, I fail to pay heed to my sister's cautious words as I look up just in time to find a large, steel pot come warping down towards my face.

**Aomine's POV**

Kicking open the boy's changing room door, I find Menma sitting up on the stage, her knees brought up to her chin as her head lays lost in her chest.

Smiling at the radiant sight of her, I drop my bag to the floor as it makes a loud thud, the vibration sent to her as she snaps her head up in shock.

Dribbling the ball a few times, I throw it in effortlessly with one hand as it flies into the basket above her.

"Show off," I hear her grumble, as she bounces off the stage, her shorts riding up as she takes her sweet time pulling them back down.

Yeah. She had to be the most desirable woman out there. The most desirable woman for me, that is.

"I could show ya' some other things if ya' like. But that would involve me taking off my-"

"Is the coach always like that?" she suddenly asks, as she totally brushes off all of my attempts at seducing her. Well, she was certainly happy to flirt before practice. Man, what a turnoff now to bring up the Devil itself.

"The coach, eh? Why'd you ask?"

I watch her carefully as she walks towards me, her strides long and powerful, yet broken and deformed in their own way. I swear her movements looked so familiar. But from where?

"I asked her to hang out but she said-"

Immediately I begin to laugh as I hold my sides, thinking of just the thought of this hot fire and that dry ice spending the day together. She'd probably be found dismembered at an off side road once Hiyori was done with her.

"S-Stop laughing!"

Bringing myself to a calm, I exhale tiredly as I brush a distressed hand through my uncombed hair.

"Look Menma, the coach isn't the type of girl who goes and does stuff without a reason. She won't hang out with you unless she at least benefits something from it. For you it's a chance of building a new friendship, for her, it's more of a task that needs to be done and get out of the way. A chore, really."

"You talk as if you know her," she asks smugly, as I watch her eyes narrow in almost jealousy as she places a firm hand on her hip, her rear sticking out as she does. I swear, this girl will be the end of me.

Grabbing her wrist, I pull her into my chest as I hug her back side. "Me and Hiyori? That's a disaster waiting to happen. It's fun to flirt with her and push her buttons, but I'd much rather be pushing yours…and maybe unbuttoning some of th-

Suddenly, Menma pushes away from me as she stretches her arm behind her back, as if nothing had just happened. Staring at her in confusion, I awkwardly sigh out as I find myself losing interest in the game at hand. Before too long, she'd become just like every other girl here. Fishing for attention, yet when given the moment just pushes it away.

Grabbing my bag that I had dropped earlier, I ask Menma if she wanted to grab a bite to eat.

Surprisingly enough, her face lights up as she grabs her own bag from the stage, grabbing my hand as she leads me out of the gym.

"I was thinking-"

"Oh please, isn't it the boy's job to ask the girl where she wants to go?"

Rolling my eyes at her stupid logic, I cave in and ask her where she wanted to go, reminding her that I had no intention of paying for her meal.

"There's this wonderful maid café a few blocks from here, I love it!" she chimes happily, as she lunges onto my arm tighter.

Looking down at her overly, confusing personality, I can't help but smile at the girl on my arm. But looking down at her red, wavy hair, an uneasy feeling makes it's way to my spine to the point where I have to shake her off of my arm.

What the hell was that?

XxxxxX

As she yanks me into the familiar café, I don't let on that I've been here before. That'd just be lame.

But, I couldn't have Hiyori yapping her mouth and making me lose my chances. So instead, I wait until we're seated before I tell her that I was going to the washroom.

But instead, I secretly look for Hiyori or her beautifully busted sister, but I can't find them anywhere in the lobby. Figuring it'd be okay, I slip into the kitchen where I watch behind some boxes as Hiyori finishes yelling at her sister. Jesus, does this girl treat anyone with any respect?

As I walk further into the kitchen, I look at Hiyori's back as she faces away from me, her long, flowing hair set free from it's tie. Now why did that look familiar? Wait, this reminds me of when Menma was on my arm and-

I have no time to finish my thought when a large pot slips off the edge, making it's way towards an unsuspecting Hiyori. I watch in shock as she stares at her sister with a stupid, deer in a headlight type of look. Damnit!

Sprinting towards her almost lifeless form, I hastily pull her into me as the pot clatters to the ground, along with a few other larger ones.

"Ya' weren't thinking of dying before leaving me without a kiss goodbye, now weren't you?" I ask dryly, as I grin down at her blank expression, holding her even tighter in my arms as I feel her begin to come back to reality.

As she quickly pushes away from me, I watch in amusement as her cheeks huff out and her stance becomes rigid with anger.

"As if I'd die with a few pots falling over- Hey! You are not supposed to be in the kitchen. Staff-"

"Hiyori, shut up. He just saved you. If I were you I'd be kissing his feet by now."

"I'm not sure that's the only thing you'd like to be kissing," I hear her murmur, as she looks away with a red, flustered look.

Smirking at her almost childish ways, I grab her arm once again and pull _my_ maid into me, hugging her as I decide to play with her feelings.

"I guess Sakurai's not the only one that can make you blush, hm?"

**Hiyori's POV**

**For now, I ignore his stupid remark. Instead, I find myself relishing in his warmth, his scent. How his skin finds some way to latch onto my bare, much paler form. As if we weren't supposed to separate. Well, I guess there were a few, noticeably good aspects that Aomine had to off-**

"**Aomine?" we all hear, a quiet, innocent voice as the three of our heads' turn towards the kitchen entrance. **

**Upon finding the familiar girl's face, I look up at Aomine's face who's arms I was still in. Watching his eyes light up and that genuine smile overcome his lips, it's enough for me to push away and let my rare happiness subside. **

**What was she doing here? And more importantly, why was she out and about with this idiot when she specifically told me she had no intentions of hanging out with a boy due to her new student status. **

**Seems like this girl was letting on to be more of mystery than a nuisance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Failure**

"Come on Hiyori, just admit that you're a little jealous of that-"

"That _girl_ and Aomine hold no substantial meaning in my life. They are nothing but two members of the team under which I coach. I'd rather give up my title as coach than to go out with that…idiot."

Flipping the next page of my book, I find myself delving deeper into the life of that is Edgar Allan Poe. What a truly remarkable ma-

"What if he asked you out?"

"It's obvious. I'd re-"

"But why?"

"Because, he holds no stand-"

"But he's sooo gor-"

"'_There is no exquisite beauty…without some strangeness to the proportion.'_"

"'Okay, whatever that means! But come on. From what I've heard he's like a God and-"

"'_Believe only half of what you see and nothing that you hear.'_"

"Ugh, will you stop talking so smar-"

Holding up the thick, hard covered book, I toss it towards her where it lands on the bed.

"Edgar…Allan Poe?"

"Ding, ding, ding. That is correct. My, how I wonder how you could've guessed that. It's odd how you aren't at the top of your class-"

Chucking the back towards me, I catch it with ease as I begin to laugh at my sister's misfortune.

"Edgar Allan Poe. I swear, you could answer just about any question from a few lines from his books."

"Why are you even reading that garbage?" she mumbles, as she rolls over onto her stomach to text God knows who.

"Unlike you, I don't plan to stay in Japan after I've graduated. If all else fails with my coaching career, my next opportunity is heading abroad to study litera-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, you've got big hopes and a grand future ahead. Now, back to Ao-"

"I'm done talking about-"

"Yeah, well I'm-"

"Why don't you just call one of your _girlfriends_ up? Oh wait, I happen to be the closest thing to a female companion that you have. And we're sisters."

Not even bothering to look, I can tell by my sister's urgent steps that she had showed herself out of our room.

I suppose it was cruel, but then again, it was just in my nature to draw those who I somewhat cared about away.

"'_I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity,'_" I whisper quietly, as I lay my head down to rest onto my forearms.

Quietly laughing to myself, I had to believe that Poe and myself were somewhat alike in some odd, twisted way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our game after school is still on?"

"That is correct. I've received everyone's forms that they've been given an excuse for early dismiss-"

"Great, do you have them on you?" I ask more kindlier than usual. Perhaps it was the fact that Momoi's sickeningly sweet attitude was drawing me in. Something about the fact that one person could always be so constantly happy and not let anything weigh them down made you give them a round of applause as to how strong they could always be while you were down in the dumps every minute of your day. Now that was truly remarkable.

I didn't hate Momoi so to speak, I just didn't like her for how she was converting me without her knowledge.

"I do, but they're in my lock-"

"Great. You can go grab them while I have everyone start on the warm-up."

Standing there for a few seconds longer, she finally gives in and quickly runs for her locker.

Judging by her attitude, something told me that not everyone signed their forms. My suspicions tell me even more that it had to be one of two people. The newbie, Menma, or that idiot who's been clinging onto her lately.

Blowing my whistle, I call the boys and girl all in to a circle.

"We've got a game today against…I don't recall the name but-"

"Josei High…ma'am," corrects a suddenly embarrassed Sakurai who quickly cowers behind Imayoshi.

As if calling a frightened, wounded animal from it's hiding place, I thank him kindly. I don't know what it was with me and him, but I couldn't find it in my stone cold heart to yell at him. He was nothing more than an innocent child trapped in a man's body. And strangely enough, I had a soft spot for children. No matter how cruel and sick they really are. In reality they, were the same as adults. Manipulative, deceiving, yet much more tolerable and their stupidity was to be founded more of an endearing thing rather than annoying.

"Sakurai and the coach. Nice job, Sakur-"

Shooting Wakamatsu a look, without words I point to the exit of the gym. By now, the boys knew what this meant.

"You're going to make him run?" chips in Menma, who for now, surprisingly enough, had remained quiet.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, no. But it's pouring outside. Shouldn't you show a little mer-"

Walking right up into Menma's face, I look her dead in the eyes as I watch my reflection in her glossy, grey irises.

"I wouldn't be making him run without a reason now, would I? These boys and including yourself need to be taught discipline and respect. I don't give a damn as to how you treat each other on the court without me, but as long as I'm on it, we hold each other with res-"

"It's funny that you say that when you're the one who can't even bother to give those like myself any," she bites back, as she crosses her slim arms over his bust. I watch her eyes glance around towards the boys, especially Aomine's as she looks for some agreement.

The boys begin to snicker at the sudden female showdown.

"That is because a _girl_ like you does not deserve respect from a _girl_ like me."

"Enlighten me. What is defined as a girl like me?"

Smiling deviously at her, I'm ready to pummel her to the ground with my words when Momoi's voice brings me back to reality.

"Here are the forms," she says almost out of breath.

Grabbing them, I immediately begin to go through them.

….Wakamatsu, Imayoshi, Sakurai and? Well would you look at that. Where was Menma's and Aomine's?

"You two. Where are your forms?"

Each of them look at each other as they shrug.

Holding the slips up in Menma's face, I wave them back and forth.

"See these in my hand. This is what you call respect."

**Aomine's POV**

Damn did this girl really have bad mood swings. One moment she's all sweet and girly and the next it's like a fucking bear just woke up from hibernation. Well, she was only kind to Sakurai, probably because he reminds her of a kid. Tch, him and his boyish looks.

Wrapping my hands behind my head, I walk over to Wakamatsu who begins to whisper into my ear.

"My money's on Menma in case anything happens," he grins, as he rubs his hands together, awaiting for the show.

"Hm? What makes you say that?"

"Come on, it's always the quietest one's with the biggest punch."

Giving him a side long glance, I ignore him as I turn to watch the two continue to argue.

What an idiot, the clear winner here already was Hiyori. Anyone could tell if they just looked into her eyes for once. They were a grey bore, but if ya' stared long enough, you could see her intense hatred for just about anything. Especially herself.

Maybe that's why I caught myself fantasizing about her all the time. Because when I look at her, I see me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hiyori's POV**

"…and then I want you, Aomine, to pass to-"

"I don't pass."

"Under my coaching, I say you do. And then I want you, Sakurai to-"

"Yer' coaching sucks d-"

Raising my head up, I give Aomine an incredulous look.

Upon arriving to Josei High and on the walk here, Aomine's attitude had taken a turn for the worse. It was as if he was a loose cannon, which he was, but ten times worse today. What on earth was riding up his ass?

"You're not going to pass to Sakurai, are you?" I ask, as I place my hands sternly onto my hips.

"You already know. Don't ask me," he replies irritably, as he lazily goes on to sling his arm around Menma's shoulder.

Usually I would've been greatly annoyed by the affection, but right now, Aomine was my biggest concern.

Quickly scratching something off of my game plan, I give Aomine the boot.

"H-Hiyori, please. I'm sure we can-"

"No need to defend him, Momoi. I don't need a player like him to jeopardize the whole game plan if he can't put his bravado aside for a second just to pass the-"

"Tch, it's a damned practice game! I could finish the whole team just by myself!"

Opening my mouth in shock, I mock around me for someone to hold me.

"Great news everyone, none of you need to play. None of you deserve the chance to showcase _your_ own individual talents. No one needs to see us play as a team if we have this great individual over here who can handle it all!"

Alright, I admit I was pushing the limits here. But I was sick and tired of Aomine's moping attitude and touchy feely traits towards our female player.

"If anyone of you find that my coaching, 'sucks', then by all means go ahead and join Aomine as he walks home."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I watch with satisfaction as Aomine begins to walk away and towards the exit. But suddenly, Menma shrugs her shoulders and goes after him, having the audacity to throw her towel in my face.

By the time I peel it off with rage, I find that everyone but Sakurai and Momoi have exited the gym.

It was weird. Probably the first time in a long time did I finally once again feel deserted and lonely. And once again did I drive those I cared for away. As usual.

Tossing the towel to the side, I quietly whisper for Momoi and Sakurai to head on home as well.

"B-But we have a game and-"

"No, I have a game. I'm the coach of the team. I take full responsibility for what happened today. Me and my big mouth I guess, right?" I chuckle nervously, as I begin to rummage throw my school bag for my glucose meter. Suddenly I had begun to feel dizzy and shaky, striking the fact that my sugar level had been low, seeing as how I had diabetes.

N-No, I was fine. It must be my nerves. You know, having your team leave you and all after you told them too.

Forcing Sakurai to leave as well, Momoi refuses to leave me alone to deal with the coach of the other team.

"What do you mean by dealing?" I ask quizzically as I begin to stretch on the floor.

"Come on Hiyori, we have to tell them that there'll be no-"

"Game is still on. No way am I going to make anyone think that Touou is this weak. If I can't play with a team under me, then I'll be the team. Plus, I'm the one who-"

Momoi goes quiet for a few seconds, before she hits me on the back of my head.

Shocked that she had the courage do something like that, I turn around to give her a scowl.

"I-Idiot! There's no way you could possibly play against a group of trained boys like these. You'll get crushed!"

"Like I said before you nearly pummelled my brains out, I'm the one who told them to leave so therefore the game at hand is up to me. Now, do me a favour and run to the nearby convenience store."

Continuing to stretch, Momoi asks me why. Mentally battling between myself, I decide to tell her why. Only her and solely her. And before that, I make her swear on her life that she would not tell a single soul.

"What is it Hiyori?"

"I-I think my blood sugar…may be low so I just want some sugar in case things get a little slipp-"

"Hiyori! If you know then why go through with the-"

"If you come back with some candy before the game starts, then I promise to you that I'll forfeit from the match," I swear, as childishly as it was for me, as I loop my ring finger around hers.

Staring intensely at my face for a few seconds longer, she grabs her bag as she quickly runs out of the gym, before it began to pour.

Stretching some more, I begin to think of how much I really did manipulate people from time to time. Especially Momoi.

From my understanding, there wasn't a convenience store nearby. It'd take her a good 15 minutes to find one and with that, the game would already be in the works. But I am surprised that she didn't just go down to the floor of the school and get something from the vending machine.

Sighing out loud, I figured that I might as well get my ass beat before she arrived.

"You, where's your team?" asks a player of the other team, as they look around only to find me and my pitiful self.

Throwing my hands up in the air I say, "You're looking at it."

**Aomine's POV**

"We shouldn't have left her," says Imayoshi to no one in particular.

But for some reason, I felt as if he was aiming it at me.

"Then why the hell did ya'?"

Imayoshi grows quiet, not knowing himself.

Continuing to walk angrily, I have to slow my self down when I realize that Menma was struggling to keep up.

Fuck, the hell just happened? The only reason why I was so pissed of from before was because of how much that damned woman reminded me of myself. Was that how I really looked to others? Like a pitiful bastard?

"A-Aomine, what's-"

"Shut up," I groan out, as I begin to quicken my pace once again. I was sick and tired of all these girls wanting something from me. Usually I was more than happy to give them a piece, but right now, I just wished all of them would leave me the hell alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hiyori's POV**

Panting and wheezing, I take a seat on the bench as the other team calls for a time out. Right now, there was only about 5 minutes left of the last quarter. Of course, the other team was in lead, 10 points away from a hundred. Me on the other hand sat by myself with nothing. My strategy was to play on the defensive side rather than offensive. I figured the least I could do was limit their scoring, but it was taking a toll on my body. By now, I was for certain that it had been my low blood sugar level that had caused my earlier shakiness. Unfortunate for me, what I had expected of Momoi to return became nothing of it. In fact, she or Sakurai or even the rest of the team for that matter didn't even come back, leaving me in a state of stupor, anger and fatigue.

Wiping the sweat off of my forehead with a towel, I cover my face with my hands. It was beyond my control now to stop them from shaking violently. If I didn't end this soon I might make a scene and collapse. How splendid that would be.

"Excuse me, would you like some water?"

Looking between the crevices of my fingertips, I look up to see a tall, brown haired boy from the other team. He shoves a water bottle into my face where I take it graciously.

Murmuring a thank you, I down the bottle and then toss it to the side. I looked nothing like a lady while doing so.

"I'm surprised. A coach, a female one at that, can play some pretty damn good ball," he laughs, as he goes in to pat me on the back. Feeling very discomforted by his sudden warmth, I quickly stand up.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I haven't made a single-"

"If it weren't for your defensive plays, our score would've most likely been doubled."

Giving him a side long glance, I can't help but sigh out in response. If I knew coaching would've taken this much of a toll on my life, I wouldn't have done it all.

"Look, I don't know what happened to make your team leave you, nor will I ask, but it's a shame they did so. You're an amazing player and coach. You could do so much better."

"You talk as if you know my boys…and girl."

Flashing me a grin and wink, he lowers his head down to my ear where his quiet voice brushes against my neck. "That's because I am one of the _boys_."

With that, the mysterious boy heads back to his bench leaving me all alone once again.

What did he mean by that? And why did he have to whisper it in my ear? Most importantly, why does he even care!

Suddenly the buzzer goes off, signalling the remainder of the last 5 minutes.

Once more wiping the sweat off my forehead, I make my way to the center of the court where I face off in the middle.

Surprisingly enough, I'm squared off against the gentleman who had given me the water and small pep talk, if you could call it that.

"Fancy meeting you here," I croak out, so that only he could here.

As the referee makes way with the ball, he once again, uncomfortably for me though, leans down to whisper in my ear.

"You know what I said about your team leaving you?"

Nodding my head in response, he continues.

"I…didn't mean any of it. Let's be honest, anyone willing to walk out on you has to be sane. I saw how you treated them as soon as you guys walked in. Let me tell you something, those guys are far much better off without you chasing their tails for every offence they do. With you glued to their asses, there's no way they can ever play together."

"You have no right to say-"

"I have every right. Because you know why, just as I'm the player of this team, I'm the coach as well. Look around you, this is what you call a _real_ team."

As the boy straightens up, his soft whispers echoing into my ear drum, I fail to hear the referee blow his whistle and the ball thrown up into the air.

Standing in the middle of the court, I find myself unable to move, to speak. His words. He…-so that's why he had brought me a bottle of water. To butter me up, build up my hopes that I still, somehow, had this game, only for him in the end to bring me down, for me to forfeit.

I'd like to think of myself as the indestructible girl who took no criticism, but then again, look at me. I'm only human.

What brings me back to my shameful reality is the buzzer going off again. The referee claims that due to the substantial difference in points, the game will end here, instead of continuing for the remaining four minutes.

Not even bothering to thank the other team, I head back over to my bench where I shove everything into my bag like a motionless robot. I was ready to leave. To quit. I was ready to give up my title as coach of Touou. That boy was right. What good was I if I could only boss people around instead of building them up?

"Look, I only said those things to make you quit the last couple of minutes. I could tell by the way your hands and legs were shaking that something wasn't-"

Grabbing a fistful of his jersey, I look him square in the eyes as I speak my next words.

"You know absolutely nothing about me. Don't you dare try to guilt trip me into this whole idea that whatever you did was for my well being because let me tell you something. Not once has anyone ever cared about my well being nor do I plan to let anyone do so. If I'm sentenced to the remainder of my life in bed, I'll live it alone because not a damn, single man like you deserves my company. You hear me?"

Nodding his head in fear, I push him away from me as I go to zip up my bag.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to ignore the fact that my legs felt like jelly, my pulse was decreasing and my hands were about to snap off due to the harsh vibrations they were currently going through. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I kick the exit of the gym door open where I am awaited by the comforting, cold rain.

I stand outside for a few seconds, letting myself get drenched as I did not bother bringing an umbrella, even though I told the whole team to do so.

Placing my forearm over my eyes, I think I am about to cry. But I don't. Because in reality, I had nothing to be sad about. This was the life I chose. The life I would lead.

"Hiyori!"

"C-Coach!"

"Oi, Hiyoko!"

Slowly letting my arm fall to my side, I glance solemnly as to what was in front of me. It was the team. Every single one of them still in uniform with umbrella's keeping them dry.

I'm surprised these idiots knew how to open them up without me bossing them.

Cracking a half smile, I let out a small giggle as I begin to walk towards them.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make it back, Hiyori. I couldn't find a convenience store anywhere so then I panicked and called Aomine but he wouldn't answer so I had to call the other guys until one of them answered and when they did they were doing their own thing so I had to gather everyone up and convince them so I told them what you planned on doing nd then everyone realized how much passion you had and- and-"

Raising my hand up, I silence Momoi with a smile and grateful nod.

"It's fine. It really is.""H-How'd the ga-"

"We lost. Of-"

"Ya' mean you lost," I hear Aomine grumble as Menma giggles at his true remark. Imayoshi hits him on the head, clearly disappointed that he'd go and say something like that.

As the rain continues to drench me and Momoi continues to try and give me shelter underneath hers, I've finally come to a conclusion with the help of the serenity of the calming rain. I don't think I've ever been so relaxed and sure about anything before.

"You're right, Aomine. I did lose. I'm not much of a coach if I can't even keep us to-"

"Hiyor-"

"N-No, I'm right. Like everyone's been saying lately, I'm in no position to coach you guys. So…I resign."

The team grows quiet, as if everyone couldn't believe what I was saying. Taken by half of their expressions, I could tell they were trying to hold in their joy. I didn't blame them. I was a sorry of an excuse of a coach.

"C-Coach, you-"

"My name's not 'coach' anymore, Sakurai. It's Hiyori. By tomorrow morning you'll all have a new-"

"Oi, Hiyoko. I didn't-"

Yawning and stretching, I ask them kindly to head on home and that there was nothing left to be discussed. Out of the corner of my eye, I find Menma watching me intensely. Whatever. She was no longer my case anymore.

Beginning to make my way to the right, Aomine reaches out and grabs my arm, stopping me.

"Yer' going the wrong-"

"I live this way."

"No ya' do-"

"Fine. I'll be frank. I don't want to go home. So I'll take the long-"

"Ya' don't have an um-"

"Please don't act like you care for me. It's sickeningly, really."

With that, Aomine let's go of my hand, where without anymore exchanges of words, I walk in the pouring rain alone with an eased mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I resign my position as coach of the boy's basketball," I state simply, as I cross my left leg over my right, waiting patiently for the head of the school to sign my forms.

Lowering her glasses, she asks why.

"I have deemed myself to be no longer adequate to train a marvellous group of boys and girl of this stature. I assure you that this decision was strictly mine and no one else's. I advise you hire a well qualified coach, as this team will need it."

"'_Marvellous' _group you say? Oddly enough, that sounded sincere."

Cracking a smile as to how much she knew me, I nod my head in agreement. In the end, the team was strong, arrogant and courageous. But they lacked that sense of connection, discipline and resolve. All the things that I didn't have either.

"It is. I wish them nothing but the best."

Grumbling a few times here and there as she gives her signature in a few spots, she hands me back the form with a smile.

"Now that you have a free slot, are you interested in joining a team?" she asks, as she pulls out a file from her drawer.

"You mean a club?" I ask, slightly confused.

"No, I mean a team. If you don't find yourself adequate enough for Touou, then I'm more than happy enough to register you with a different basketball team."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I hear Seirin High could use a manager. Their coach position is already slotted with a female student, but I-"

"A female? I don't know if I can handle another-"

"She's a senior. She's much more mature than yourself."

Cracking an eyebrow at her words, I hold my tongue as I play along.

"If you'd like, I could send you there after school today to test it out. If you like it you have the job. If you don't then you're more than welcome to do as you please."

Thinking about her offer, I can't help but let my curiosity get to the better of me. Plus, this would mean a whole new clean slate. I could forget all my worries of doing what's wrong and focus on the right. Plus, I wouldn't even be coaching. Just managing.

Rubbing my chin, I apologize to her fist.

"What for?"

"Seems like you're going to have to fill out some more forms," I laugh, as I give her one of my few, genuine smiles.

Seems as though the departure of the basketball team had done something irrevocable with my old self.


End file.
